Verdades y resacas
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: El plan de Lovino para emborrachar a Antonio y conseguir "algo" que quiere se ira  complicando con cada vaso de alcohol que le haga tomar   ¿Que sera capaz de hacer un Antonio borracho?  "M" en el proximo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Por fiiiin! No tengo examenes, ni trabajos. Soy libre y feliz :D

Y para celebrarlo en fanfiction escribo esto xD ya que tengo este lugar muy abandonado desde hace tiempo.

* * *

**Antonio**

No se que ha pasado. Realmente no se que ha pasado aquí. Lo único que sé es que estaba muy feliz en mi casita, completamente solo y muy ricamente tumbado en mi sillón, con una cálida y acogedora manta cubriéndome y resguardándome del frió de la noche.

Así estaba hasta que Romano llego aquí como un ciclón , abriendo la puerta con un sutil e infalible método extremadamente complejo, que consiste en dar una fuerte patada a la puerta y que esta se venga abajo.

Entró vociferando toda clase de maldiciones mientras daba vueltas frenéticamente por toda la sala, poniendo cara de psicópata. Decía algo sobre una cita, una mujer, un fracaso, no sé que de un beso, y que todo era mi culpa …

Oh, realmente romano pierde los estribos muy fácilmente cuando se cabrea. Tan solo mira el desastre que está montando en la sala … y solo lleva aquí un minuto. Como no pare de dar vueltas tropezándose con todo mi mobiliario terminara haciéndose daño.

Me pregunto porque estará tan enfadado … ¡whou! ¡mira eso! ¡hasta juraría que vi salirle humo por las orejas! ¡Parece una chimenea! ¡Y no para de hacer pucheros y expresiones raras y graciosas, mientras habla sin parar a una velocidad que no pensé que fuese siquiera posible! Y … ¡ahora tiene la cara toda roja como un tomate! ¡Y mira esa forma tan curiosa que tiene de hinchar los cachetes cuando se enoja! Y …

Es tan … tan …

Oh dios.

Oh dios, es una monada.

Me dedique a observarlo atentamente hasta que Romano se tropezó con el sillón y se dio un fuerte golpe en el pie. Acto seguido, se agarró el pie malherido con las dos manos y soltó más maldiciones, mientras daba saltos a la pata coja. Creo que a este paso no quedara un antepasado en este mundo que no haya sido maldecido o insultado. Ese es mi Lovi~ ~

Me acerqué a él y le ayude a sentarse en el sillón. Por un imprudente instante, pensé que podría llevarlo en brazos hacia el sofa, estilo nupcial, pisando la alfombra roja, con gente tirándonos arroz, mientras se oían campanas de boda de fondo y la gente nos felicitaba y yo partía el pastel nupcial y …

Y … me estoy desviando del tema.

Como mis locos pensamientos eran prácticamente imposibles de realizar, tan solo le guié y le ayude para que se sentase por si mismo.

Por supuesto, una vez sentado, también maldijo al sillón y lo miró feo, como si fuese el peor mal en la faz de la tierra. ¡Solo era un simple sillón! ¡mi sillón verde pagado en cómodas cuotas! ¿Por qué tiene que tener la boca tan sucia este chico? Es decir, lleva insultándolo ya varias veces … empiezo a preguntarme si realmente creé que le responderá …

"Lovi … ya sabes que amo tus visitas, pero sinceramente, creo que deberías tomarte una tila antes de venir.''

Él me lanzó una mirada asesina. Sus ojos dorados, llenos de ira y furia, brillaban de una forma absolutamente cautivante.

Me sentí hipnotizado.

Su rabia salvaje e indomable me hipnotizaba.

El simple hecho de mirar a esas orbes de oro directamente me producía una extraña sensación en el estomago, y sentí mi corazón dar un brinco contra mi pecho, aumentando la velocidad de sus latidos.

Que extraño …

… estas reacciones se están volviendo más intensas a medida que pasa el tiempo …

E-Es decir, nuestra amistad se ha reforzado mucho en estos últimos años. Y aunque Romano no lo admita, sé que soy su mejor amigo, y él es el mió. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y … en realidad, me estoy empezando a sentir un poco extraño cuando está cerca. Mi corazón late muy rápido dentro de mi pecho, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta, y me sonrojo, y siento escalofríos y … _¡Oh dios!_ ¡Espero que no sea una enfermedad ni nada por el estilo! ¡Seria una absoluta, horrible, nefasta, terrible, repelente, nauseabunda, y espantosa desgracia no poder ver a Lovi por culpa de eso! _¡una catástrofe!_ ¿Cómo voy a soportar no poder verle frecuentemente?

"L-Lovi … ¿Qué ha pasado?" - me decidí a preguntarle con una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que hacen que Francia se bañe en un mar de babas.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente. Al principio ese bello, maravilloso, adorable, y exquisito rostro solo me mostraba furia y frustración. De repente su ira empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco y su expresión se suavizó, pero no parecía relajado en absoluto. Es más, parecía más nervioso aún. Su expresión había cambiado lentamente a una avergonzada e impotente.

Desvió la mirada lejos de mí, centrándola en diferentes puntos de la sala de forma frenética, y empezó a hablar con un tono de reproche que fue transformándose en uno débil y avergonzado.

"La culpa e-es t-tuya … siempre tú … b-bastardo … yo estaba …. Y tú … y el beso … tú … siempre tú"

…

O los latidos de mi corazón se han vuelto tan fuertes que no me dejan oírle bien o lo que Romano acaba de decir no tiene coherencia ninguna . ¡Quizás el sol le ha freído varias neuronas hasta un punto en el que no puede hilar frases y todo es mi culpa!

¡O a lo mejor, el aumento de su sonrojo y el inmensamente lindo y adorable tono inseguro de voz no me permite concentrarme en nada más que no sea en admirar su monedad!

Si.

"_Monedad"_

Monedad es una palabra.

Proviene de la palabra _"mono"_ y la he inventado yo …

Y si la inventa el jefe es válida para todo el país~ ~

Vi a Romano tragar saliva por lo menos dos veces. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, y de sus apete- … eeh … de sus labios escaparon murmullos incomprensibles.

"España … yo … siéntate, tengo que consultarte a-algo … " - es lo único que conseguí entenderle entre sus multiples quejas.

"Lovi, sabes que somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad? . Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, porque el jefe hará lo imposible por ayudarte. Siempre lo hace~ ¡Vamos, hombre! No será tan grave. ¿Qué te tiene tan alterado?"

Mientras decía esto me fui acercando a él de improviso hasta quedar pegados, ambos sentados en el sofa muy juntitos ~

Luego pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y le acerqué más a mi cuerpo para así sentir su calor.

Aah~, hoy alguien tiene ganas de morir ~ ~

Romano me miró con la misma cara con la que miraría a un asesino en serie o a un vendedor de patatas alemanas (les odia y teme de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.) Emitió un extraño sonido muy agudo (en serio, _muy_ agudo.). Algo así como _"chigiiii"_.

¿Por qué actúa tan dramático? Ya le he abrazado muchas veces, aunque se retuerza e intente escapar (muajajaja, ¡La terquedad tiene recompensa~ !). Pero hoy está muy nervioso. Incluso está temblando.

Me señaló de repente con su dedo índice, como si me estuviera acusando del crimen más abominable de la Tierra.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para tomarte estas confianzas? ¿ ¡Quien te dijo que podías sentarte tan cerca de mí, maldita sea! ?" - me dijo dramáticamente.

"Tú lo dijiste. Además, he hecho esto toda la vida" - le dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¡No lo dije! ¡Alejate!"

"Lo dijiste ~"

"¡No lo dije! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Que corra el aire!"

"¡Pero, Lovi! ~"

"¡_Que No_!"

"¿No te gusta que este a tu lado, Lovi? … ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo,verdad ?" - Puse una tierna sonrisa, de esas que sabía que él no podría rechazar.

"B-Bastardo, m-maldita sea. " - Se quejó, pero no me alejó de mí. Tan solo cruzó los brazos como una niñita gruñona, sonrojado y haciendo pucheros.

Violable, violable, violable, violable, violable …

¿EH?

…

Ignoraré eso ultimó.

"Bueno, Lovi. Dime lo que te ha pasado."

* * *

**Lovino.**

Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, y todos los malditos ángeles del cielo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Es el último lugar donde debería estar ahora mismo! ¿Por qué tuve que venir a la casa del causante de mis problemas?

¡Debería estar con esa chica! ¡Debería estar todavía en esa maravillosa cita en la que estaba hace escasos minutos! ¡En estos momentos debería estar enrollándome con ella!

¡Pero … como coño voy a enrollarme con ella si cuando la voy a besar me viene a la mente la cara del bastardo, sonriendo de una forma tan radiante que deslumbra al sol, mirándome con esos _malditos_ ojazos verdes y diciéndome con voz agradable y sexy (¡NO! _¡No es sexy!_): _"Lovi ~ ¡Eres tan lindo! ¿Quieres un tomate? ¿O quieres mi churro ~?"_

¡Y _NO_! ¡ESA ULTIMA FRASE _NO_ TIENE _DOBLE SENTIDO_! ¡Mi mente no puede estar tan podrida!

…

…

… ¡La culpa es suya!

¡Si se comportara como el auténtico _jefe-macho-men _que dice ser, en vez de llamarme _"lindo" _y pinchar mis mejillas con el dedo todo el tiempo, diciendo que son tan rojas, suaves y rechonchas. Y … si dejase de sonreír de esa forma tan increíble; y si no fuese tan amable; y si sus ojos verdes no fueran tan profundos; y si no tuviera esos abdominales (_esos que vi claramente cuando se despelotó en el 2007 … ¡Y que conste que no me llamaron la atención, ni me puse celoso de que Francia lo viera haciendo un striptis, ni nada!), _y … ! ¡La culpa es suya y ya está!

Por fin ligo con una chica y mira lo que pasa. Y lo más preocupante es que con la chica anterior también me pasó. Por supuesto, esa vez estuve toda la noche sin dormir dándole vueltas al asunto. Por eso mismo me enoje tanto que deje a mi cita plantada y con cara de idiota para marcharme corriendo, hecho una furia, hacia la casa del español. Genial … ¿Por qué hago las cosas sin pensar? ¿y ahora que le digo?

"Hola España. Resulta que cuando voy a besar a alguien me acuerdo de ti. ¿Y si me besas y resolvemos la duda, a ver que tal ~?"

¡NO hay forma humana, inhumana _o demoníaca_ posible de que YO pueda decir ALGO _ASI_!

Pero …

Tengo que comprobarlo. No puedo seguir como hasta ahora. T-Tengo … t-tengo que be- … al b-bastardo …

Bes- …

¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decírmelo a mi mismo!

Él sigue esperando una respuesta. Maldita sea. ¡No puedo concentrarme si me mira con esos ojos! Además, la preocupación e inocencia que reflejan me hace sentir culpable por mis sucios pensamientos.

Definitivamente, no voy a ser capaz de pedirle un beso. Pero lo necesito. ¡Q-Quiero decir! ¡Necesito _comprobar _que pasaría si lo besase a él!

¿Pero como puedo besarle sin que se entere?

A Francia le resulta fácil meterle mano en determinadas ocasiones … ¡pero el pervertido es un experto capaz de violarte en segundos! ¡_en segundos_! ¿Qué te apuestas a que en eso es más rápido que el propio _Superman_? En serio, ¡_en segundos_!

Me pregunto … ¿Cómo lo hace? …

¡N-No es como si yo quisiese saberlo para meterle mano a Antonio! Santo dios, no.

…

A-Además, un beso es muchísimo más evidente. ¿Qué debo hacer?

...

Pero en serio, ¡_en segundos_!

"Lovi … ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿te sientes mal?" - dijo Antonio, colocando su frente contra la mía para comprobar mi temperatura.

Estaba ardiendo, y no precisamente por la fiebre …

"¡Lovi! ¡_Estás calient_-! ¡q-quiero decir, t-tienes fiebre!" - gritó alarmado, como si hubieran anunciado que era el fin del mundo. En realidad, yo creo que si fuese el fin del mundo gritaría menos y mantendría una actitud tranquila y optimista, mientras la gente a su alrededor se tiraría de los pelos y berrearían palabras apocalípticas.

"No tengo fiebre."

" ¡Traeré paños húmedos! ¡Llamaré al medico! ¡No! ¡A una ambulancia! ¡te pondré en manos del mejor especialista y el mejor hospital del mundo ! ¡del universo! ¡Y voy a- !"

"¡Que _no_ tengo fiebre, maldita sea! Tan solo quiero … "

"Quieres … ¿qué?"

Se produjo entonces un largo silencio. Antonio me miraba expectante a la vez que empezaba a impacientarse y una leve expresión de molestia y preocupación cruzaba su rostro. Más silencio. Antonio quería tirarse de los pelos e hizo un adora- … un mohín que intentó ocultar.

"… un b- …" - me atreví a decir, rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

"¿eh?"

"b- … b- … b-beso … beso" - Murmuré bajito, muy suavemente. Casi no reconozco ni mi voz.

Tragué saliva. ¡Lo había dicho! ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar? ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Qué …?

"¿_'Be' _qué? No te oigo, Lovi. ¿Qué dijiste? "

_¡MALDITA SEA!_

Tomé aire e intenté calmarme antes de salir ahí fuera y matar a alguien.

" b-be … bes- … ¡bebida! … ¡S-Si. V-vamos a beber!" - dije con una euforia totalmente fingida y exagerada, agitando mis brazos al aire como un idiota. ¡Maldición! No puedo decírselo. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Antonio se quedo quieto como una estatua y mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Si los llega a abrir más ya no parecería humano. Parecería uno de esos tenebrosos extraterrestres de ojos saltones a los que no tengo ningún miedo … ¡y si me abracé a Antonio temblando mientras veíamos la película de alíen es porque tenia _frió_! ¡Así que cállate la boca!

Ignoré su mirada y deseé abofetearme a mi mismo. Maldita sea. Estuve tan cerca de conseguirlo.

Pero … ¡espera un momento!

Bebida. Beber. Alcohol. _¡Borracho!_

¡Eso es!¡Tengo que emborracharle!

Si,si,si. Soy un genio. Le haré tener tan fuerte borrachera que no se acordara ni del día en que nació. ¡Le besaré, comprobaré lo que tengo que comprobar, él se olvidara de todo, y todos felices!

A no ser que me guste el beso … ¡Cosa que no va a pasar, maldición!

¿Y cómo le emborracho? Mmm … el vino lo vuelve sentimental, pero si se emborracha con las demás bebidas es mejor no acercarse mucho a él. Al menos eso es lo que dicen todos los que le acompañaron en sus borracheras. Aunque no sé porque será.

Supongo que no pasara nada. ¡Ahora a beber!

* * *

Lo de que Antonio se vuelve sentimental con el vino es verdad xD También el autor de la serie recomienda que no se le acerquen cuando esta borracho … pero no aclara el por qué o.O .Quizás se vuelve mas irritable, o pervertido ¬/¬

Muajajaja ¡Por fin estoy preparada para escribir un lemon de estos dos! *_baila la danza pervertida_* (?)

Bueno, _¿como quieren que se comporte Antonio borracho en el próximo y ultimo capitulo?_

- _Dominante._

_- Pegajoso y cariñoso (entonces tengo que decir que se emborracho con vino xD)_

_- ¡Pervertido!_

_- ¡Todo a la vez! *¬*_

_Bueno, solo queda decir, FELIZ NOCHEBUENA Y FELIZ NAVIDAD :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Hay un _profundo cambio_ en la narracion -.-U _¡pero un lemon sin una narracion un poquito mas seria no es lemon! _¿Hacer o decir payasadas mientras se hace el amor? Para mi rompe la pasion del momento xD

Por cierto, que gente tan poco cariñosa xDD Todos elegían mayoritariamente al Antonio dominante y solo uno eligió al pegajoso y cariñoso.

Mmm … me entro el antojo de emborrachar a Antonio con vino y que se ponga meloso, pero esta vez no podra ser. ¡Voy a aprovechar para poner un _request _(peticion)! _¿A alguien más le gustaría escribir un oneshort o algo sobre un Antonio borracho y con ansias de cariño y mimos? Es que seria tierno. x3_

Bueno, os dejo con el final de la historia _(cof cof cof mayoritariamenteessexo cof cof cof)._ **Hay algunas obscenidades. ¡quedas advertido!**

* * *

o-o-o-o-o** Segundo capitulo** o-o-o-o-o

**Antonio**

¿Qué le pasa a Romano? ¿Parecía que iba a decir algo importante y luego me salta con que deberíamos emborracharnos?

B-Bueno … no es que no quiera. Aunque esté ebrio, siempre es a-agradable estar con él. Me hace sentir raro, p-pero me gusta … todo de él me gusta.

Aunque sigo opinando que seria más agradable si dejase de ensuciar su boca con esas sucias palabrotas de camionero que suelta a cada minuto. No. A cada segundo. O más.

"Como quieras ... I-Iré a por unas botellas que tengo guardadas"

* * *

**Lovino**

"¡Que sean fuertes, bastardo! ¡Las más fuertes que puedas encontrar! ¡Vodka, tequila, whisky, brandy de Jerez, coñac, ron! ¡Pero ron del bueno! ¡Y aparte también quiero Vodka negro, Ron miel, y Sol Blanco! ¡ Y Absenta!"

"_¡Lovi!"_

"¡Si no tienes cómpralo todo! ¡Toma mi dinero si es necesario, pero quiero que en esta habitación corran _ríos_ de alcohol!" - dije de forma efusiva. Literalmente, un aura maligna y maquiavélica parecía desprenderse de mi cuerpo, y en mis ojos se apreciaban ardientes llamas de decisión capaces de derretir el maldito Polo Norte.

¡Desde luego, mis planes son perfectos!

Bueno … los de venganza contra el macho-patatas no han funcionado … ¡Pero este plan es la jodida perfección en persona!

"Que pasional estás esta noche …" - me dijo.

"No te lo puedes ni imaginar …"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Nada!" - dije con una sonrisa tan retorcida que no sé como diablos mi cara pudo soportarla sin quedar desfigurada de por vida. Oh dios. Ahora me duele la cara. No estoy acostumbrado a sonreír, maldita sea.

* * *

En muy poco tiempo, reunimos varias botellas llenas de alcohol dentro de su habitación. Antonio y yo empezamos a beber mientras charlábamos animadamente, aunque yo fingía que bebía, pero en realidad apenas tome un par de tragos. Lo que hacía era dedicarme a animar a España a que bebiera más y más.

Quizás fue una insensatez hacerlo ...

"Lovi, n-no p-pued-… no puedo beber más." - me dijo con un hilo de voz. Aun así, seguí llenando su vaso hasta arriba y prácticamente le _obligaba_ a llevárselo a la boca. Solo me faltaba un maldito látigo y la escena quedaría completa.

Cuando empezó a beber, casi se cae dormido un par de veces, pero yo le zarandeaba y le ofrecía otro vaso. Sin embargo, después de varios tragos, habían ratos en los que parecía enojado con el mundo entero e incluso miraba a su botella como si mirase al peor de sus enemigos. En otras ocasiones me miraba … _raro_ … fijamente … y en otras se pegaba como una lapa, restregándose contra mí y dándome repentinos abrazos muy amorosos. Pero esos abrazos no significan nada, porque él sería capaz de abrazar a un maldito psicopata sin ningun reparo.

Paré de ofrecerle _(obligarle)_ a beber cuando me di cuenta de que el pobre Antonio ya no podia ni con su alma. Quizás me he pasado un poco. ¡Y si le da un colapso o algo! ¡Maldita sea, no quiero que le pase nada malo y … y … quiero decir que … !

¡Maldición! ¡Será mejor que lo bese de una vez!

...

Me acerqué despacio hacia la nación frente a mí. Tenia una expresión ida, con los parpados ligeramente caídos, las mejillas muy sonrojadas y sus ojos nublados por el alcohol.

No parecía percatarse de nada a su alrededor, quedando vulnerable e indefenso ante mi perverso plan. ¡Esta era mi oportunidad!

Me fui acercando, lentamente. Muy poco a poco. Sentí como me sudaban las manos y me iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

Oh dios. Oh dios. Jamás pensé que haría algo así. Jamás pensé … que … lo desearía tanto …

Mi rostro estaba a milímetros del suyo. Justo en ese momento pude apreciar como Antonio pareció salir momentáneamente de su trance, ampliando sus ojos al verme acercarme. No me importó. Después de todo, esto quedaría en el más profundo olvido. Y ese hecho … e-ese olvido … me hace sentir un profundo malestar en lo más hondo del corazón …

Pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Mis brazos ya están sobre sus hombros y le envuelven calidamente. Mis labios ya se han posado en su cuello, causando un sutil roce que eriza su piel, para subir despacio hasta su boca. Siento el calor que desprenden sus mejillas tan sonrojadas como las mías. Siento el suave roce de sus labios cálidos. Siento su respiración acelerada mezclándose con la mía. Demasiado tarde. Me he perdido a mí mismo en él, en los labios con los que ahora juego, en el aroma de su piel que ahora aspiro …

Y entonces lo supe. Acabo de encadenarme yo solo con grilletes y gruesas cadenas a este _amor_ imposible.

Imposible porque él nunca me preferirá a mí, porque nunca me deseará de la forma que quiero, porque nunca tendré el valor de romper nuestra amistad y confesarme si existe el riesgo de que me rechace …

Ya no era posible negarlo, pues no había otra explicación posible para lo que estoy sintiendo.

_Me había enamorado de él_.

Debería decir que soy un tonto por no haberlo sabido, para así haberlo evitado a tiempo, pero lo más triste de todo es que en el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que me iba a enamorar, pero no lo pude evitar. El amor y el deseo fueron más fuertes que yo.

Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, saboreando su esencia tan lentamente como pude. La sensación era exquisita, pero él no me correspondió ni una sola vez. No realizó el más mínimo movimiento. Me separé de sus labios con cierta brusquedad, más rojo que uno de sus queridos tomates. No me atrevía ni a mirarle a la cara, aunque sé que, probablemente, él está tan borracho que no le ha dado la menor importancia a lo que acabo de hacer. Sin embargo, yo sentí que me temblaban las rodillas cuando me intenté incorporar.

Duele pensar que soy el único que casi se derrite con el beso y el único que lo ha disfrutado. Duele … mucho.

Terminé de incorporarme. Lo único que quería era salir de allí. Correr, hacer lo que sea, pero tenia que irme. Huir.

¡Y eso que empieza a salir de mis ojos no son lagrimas! ¡Es que me sudan los ojos! Maldita sea ...

Me sobresalté cuando una mano aprisionó mi muñeca con firmeza.

No sé como ni cuando, pero de repente me encontré acorralado, entre la pared y Antonio, el cual había colocado mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y mantenía su firme agarre sobre ellas.

La cara de desconcierto que yo llevaba encima ante su repentino arrebato debía ser muy cómica.

De pronto me percaté de un pequeño detalle … ¡Por qué nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro!

"¿Te vas a algún lado, Lovi~?"

Tragué saliva. Volví a tragar de nuevo.

¿A que viene esa voz tan misteriosa, tan peligrosamente baja, tan grave, y tan sex- … ? ¡Oh dios, basta!

E-Él seguía sonriendo amablemente, pero algo iba mal, algo iba _muy_ mal. La atmosfera que nos rodeaba había cambiado de forma radical entre nosotros. Se había convertido en algo denso, asfixiante, inquietante ... sensualmente peligroso.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa, Lovino?" - dijo con una voz escalofriantemente baja y sosegada. El flequillo tapaba sus ojos, proyectando una sombra en su rostro, pero podría apostar lo que quieras a que ahora mismo dos esmeraldas brillaban con perversa intensidad, amenazando con devorar todo lo que vieran a su paso. Sentí como se aproximaba lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oído. Su repentina sonrisa, extraña y misteriosa, no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Ahora estaba muy cerca, la punta de mi nariz rozaba su cuello y su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos.

"¿Así que primero me provocas y luego te vas~? Eres un niño muy, muy _malo_, Lovi" - me susurró de tal modo que su tono casi rozaba lo obsceno. Tan solo sus susurros cerca de mi oreja eran suficientes para aumentar el ritmo de mi respiración. Empecé a jadear ligeramente. Demasiado cerca. No puedo pensar con claridad. - " Seria una pena si te fueras tan pronto, Lovi~ ¿No quieres jugar con el jefe~?"

"¿J-Jugar?" - ¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando? Maldición … maldición ...

"Dime, mi delicioso y apetecible italiano … ¿Es cosa mia o aqui hace … calor? El ambiente se siente ... caliente. Muy caliente, Lovi. Tanto como lo estás _tú_ ahora ... ¿no te apetece jugar a calentarle la polla a tu jefe?" - su voz se colaba en mis sentidos y los alborotaba. No sabia reaccionar.

Oh dios. Me tiemblan las rodillas.

"¿Q-Qu … q-que?

"¿Ya estás _cachondo_, Lovino? Que rapido~ ,me alegra ... porque yo tambien quiero follarte, ¿sabes? … " - Fue entonces cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi entrepierna. Oh dios. OH DIOS

_Oh dios santo. OH DIOS. ¿__Quién es ESTE tío y que ha hecho con España__? ¿No estaba medio K.O hace escasos segundos?_

"_¿ ¡Q-Que demonios me haces! ? ¡Sucio pervertido, depravado, enfermo! " _- le grité con una mezcla de vergüenza, confusión e ira.

Empecé a forcejear, pero él aun sostenía una de mis muñecas, manteniéndola bien aprisionada. Como resultado por mi vano intento de huida, tan solo conseguí que su cuerpo se pegase más al mió. Nuestros torsos quedaron muy juntos, respirando agitados el uno contra el otro por la creciente excitación. Podia sentir perfectamente nuestros corazones bombeando fuerte contra nuestros pechos.

Estaba nervioso. Y peor aun, estaba excitado. Empecé a retorcerme para intentar escapar, pero lo que no me esperé fue la respuesta de Antonio, quien movió sus caderas contra las mías, provocando una irresistible y placentera fricción. Solté un gemido involuntario y no pude evitar que mis caderas respondieran casi de inmediato a su movimiento, provocando más fricción, más ansias, más calor. Un escalofrió de puro placer recorrió mi cuerpo.

Antonio se aferró a mí y gemía muy cerca de mi oído, provocándome más escalofríos. No tardó en utilizar su mano libre para colarla entre mi ropa y explorar mi torso, proporcionando caricias frenéticas y apasionadas, mientras devoraba mi cuello con chupones, pequeños mordiscos y certeros lametones. Intentaba apartarle, pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirme.

Se sentía bien.

Demasiado bien.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba inevitablemente a su toque y mi respiración descompasada, a la vez que mis gemidos y jadeos, alentaban más a la otra nación.

Aun así, seguía ofreciendo toda la resistencia que podía. Tomé una gran cantidad de aire y le grité que me soltara con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir, ignorando mi deseo.

Él agarró mi mandíbula con fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño. La mirada de sus sensuales ojos verdes atravesaba mis propias pupilas, provocándome cierta inquietud y un extraño sentimiento. Volvió a mover sus caderas contra las mías, mirándome fijamente mientras lo hacía y mostrando una leve sonrisa perversa e inquietante adornando su rostro. Comencé a sentir la vergonzosa presión que palpitaba en mi ingle y mordí mi labio inferior tratando de no mostrar mi satisfacción. Él solo me miró lujurioso y se relamió los labios lentamente.

"Estás muy duro~" - gruño Antonio en tono oscuro y travieso al sentir el gran bulto bajo mis pantalones presionando contra el suyo. Gotas de liquido preseminal hicieron aparición, manchando mi ropa interior y demostrando mi sucio anhelo. Su lengua recorrió eróticamente los puntos sensibles de mi cuello, bajando más y más hasta mi pecho. Él hacía presión sobre mí con su cuerpo, para evitar que escapara, mientras sus manos desabotonaban mi camisa, y su lengua caliente lamía mi pezón, que se erizó de inmediato ante su tacto.

Calor.

Siento calor.

Estoy jadeando, sudando, excitándome. Mi corazón va a mil. Ni siquiera a tocado directamente mi erección y ya siento que muero de placer. La adrenalina circula como loca por mis venas. Mi cuerpo se estremece bajo su mirada depredadora.

Me pierdo en sus caricias.

Lujuria.

Me estoy volviendo loco.

"¡Dime que me amas, Lovino. Dime que me deseas!" - ordenó, su voz ronca y profunda penetró en mis sentidos abruptamente, impregnando cada palabra con la pecaminosa lujuria que sentía.

"¡N-No voy a decir nada! ¡Bastardo! ¡Vete a la mierd- ahh!" - Antonio pellizcó uno de mis pezones y el fuerte gemido no pudo ser contenido.

"Que boca tan sucia tienes. Pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de que por esa boquita salgan sonidos más … agradables~ "

Alcé mi cabeza hacia atrás y retuve el vergonzoso sonido que amenaza con escapar de mi boca sin mi permiso cuando sentí la firme mano de Antonio agarrando mi trasero, mientras su boca chupaba y succionaba mi pezón, que se había vuelto hipersensible bajo su sensual dominio.

"Te gusta, pequeño pervertido. No me lo niegues" - la traviesa burla y arrogancia que se desbordaba en sus palabras no hacia más que encenderme. Avivar el deseo.

"Mentira. No m-me g-gusta. Aaah"

"Mentiroso" - Me acusó, elevando la voz. Luego rió muy bajo. Su mano se dirigió a mi entrepierna y agarró mi pene erecto, ejerciendo presión sobre él. - "Tu amigo allí abajo me dice lo contrario~"

Terminó de desabrochar el cinturón y el botón de mi pantalón, el cual cayó de inmediato al suelo seguido rápidamente por la ropa interior, dejándome expuesto e indefenso frente a él.

Luego volvió a pegarse a mí hasta que no quedó un solo milímetro de distancia entre nosotros. Sus manos codiciosas no dejaban de recorrer mi cuerpo.

"N-No me gusta, n-no …"

"¿Entonces, por qué estás frotando tu erección contra mi muslo, mi pequeño pervertido?" - dijo travieso y divertido.

"N-No … aah"

Me dio la vuelta, encarándome contra la pared. Tuve que apoyarme en ella e intentar recobrar el aliento. El cuerpo de Antonio estaba prácticamente ardiendo. Mis rodillas temblaron aun más cuando presionó su erección dura y palpitante contra mi trasero. Su barbilla quedó apoyada sobre mi hombro y su aliento caliente y jadeante cerca de mi oreja, enviando a mi cuerpo deliciosos escalofríos. Su mano había empezado a jugar con mi erección, ejerciendo leve presión en el glande, del que empezó a brotar más liquido preseminal.

"Aaah … Espa- … aah~~ n-no, no "

Él comenzó a bombearla, masturbándome, a la vez que susurraba palabras lascivas y mordía o lamía mi espalda, mi hombro y mi cuello.

Oh, si. Tócame. Más rápido. Toca mi miembro y hazme vibrar … así. Oh, dios, si.

Me sonrojé como loco por mis sucios pensamientos. Mis gritos de placer resonaban en la habitación, junto a los de Antonio, que presionaba su pene duro contra mí, en busca de fricción, perdiéndose en el ardor de mi cuerpo.

Tomó mi mentón y giró mi cara para asi devorar mis labios y entrelazar nuestras lenguas en una danza de pasión y locura.

Un hilo de saliva unía nuestras bocas al separarnos, y nuestros ojos estaban entrecerrados, embriagados de placer y nublados por este ardiente y libertino deseo.

Su mano ya no acariciaba mi miembro después del beso, pero mis ansias no hacían más que aumentar. Él lo sabia, y por ello solo acariciaba levemente mi piel, como esperando a que le rogara por más. Junté mis piernas y traté de aliviar la presión de mi miembro palpitante, apoyándome más contra la pared. Maldita sea … tócame. Tócame …

Antonio sonrió.

"Túmbate" - me dijo.

"¿P-Por qué, b-bastardo?"

"Porque tu jefe te hará gozar tanto que te sentirás en el mismísimo cielo."

Me sonrojé aun más, si es que es posible, pero hice lo que dijo, maldiciendo un poco por lo bajo.

Una vez tumbado, vi como Antonio se situaba frente a mí, aun de pie. Empezó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, mientras me miraba fijamente y sus ojos iban recorriendo mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Por mucho que desease no podia apartar la vista, hasta que se desprendió de la ropa interior y la vergüenza me hizo girar mi rostro completamente rojo hacia otro lado.

Trague saliva cuando sentí que se acercaba. Se posicionó sobre mí y yo fruncí el ceño, demasiado cohibido para mirarle a la cara. Él posó su mano gentilmente a un lado de mi rostro y lo giró, para así incitarme a encararle. Mi corazón dio un vuelco con el cruce de nuestras miradas. Habia, amor, cariño, erotismo. Nos besamos de nuevo, a un ritmo lento, que no tardo en acelerarse hasta que parecimos devorarnos mutuamente. El contraste frió del suelo con el cuerpo ardiente de mi amante me hizo estremecerme. Gemí profundamente durante el beso y busqué impaciente más fricción mientras nuestros labios seguian conectados.

"¿Quieres que el jefe te la chupe, Romano?" - susurró.

Fue ahí donde me perdí por completo ...

Le empujé repentinamente y quedamos sentados. Él observó asombrado como me incliné y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra tomé su miembro y lo llevé a mi boca, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, acariciándolo con manos temblorosas. Soltó un sonoro gemido ahogado y tembló, cerrando fuerte sus ojos ante la oleada de placer. No tardo en inclinarse hacia mi pene y succionarlo también, estimulándonos mutuamente.

Su lengua jugando con mi glande era demasiado para mí, al igual que su boca ejerciendo presión sobre mi longitud impregnada en pre-semen. Finalmente, acabé eyaculando primero, al igual que él, que eyaculó poco después.

"¿Cómo sabe la polla de tu jefe, Romano?" - dijo obsceno, con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, irradiando una inocencia falsa. Yo tan solo pude mirarle con la expresión ida, ojos entrecerrados y un rastro de saliva en la comisura de mis labios. Me había corrido, pero aun deseaba más. Mucho más. No podia parar.

Él tampoco.

Volvió a besarme, tocarme y hacerme gemir con descontrol. Al poco tiempo mi erección palpitaba, necesitada de su atención.

"L-Lo deseo, Antonio. Aaah. " - grité alto. No me importaba si me oían. No importaba nada. Solo … oh dios, solo quiero sentirle.

Gemí desesperado cuando sentí sus dedos en mi entrada y me incliné hacia ellos, llevando mis manos a la boca. Él las apartó y su dedo penetró de improviso en mi entrada. Él se me quedó mirando, deleitándose con cada una de mis expresiones. Deseaba oírme gritar descontroladamente. Lo peor es que lo conseguia.

La sensación de sus dedos era extraña, pero luego pasó a ser placentera, aunque ... no era suficiente. Yo le deseaba a él.

"Más, más, Antonio, más. Lo quiero. Lo deseo."

"Que niño tan sucio y obsceno. " - dijo jadeante y sudoroso - "Me encanta."

Extendió mis piernas, dejándome expuesto y avergonzado ante él. Su miembro, húmedo y caliente, rozó al fin mi entrada, y empezó a meter la punta dentro de mí.

"Más, más … aah" - dije tomando aire frenéticamente. Mis uñas rasgaban la supeficie sobre la que me encontraba en un vano intento de apaciguar este frenesi. La depravación desgarraba mi cuerpo. Relamía mis labios de forma lasciva mientras nos comíamos mutuamente con la mirada.

Finalmente, Antonio se introdujo en mí con un fuerte y erótico quejido.

"Lovino" - gemía Antonio, sintiendo el calor abrasador que le consumía cada fibra de su ser. Los músculos de mi cuerpo oprimiendo su pene excitado, y pequeñas perlas de sudor resbalando por nuestros cuerpos.

Los intensos y desesperados gritos de placer inundaron la sala cuando Antonio empezó a moverse. Lento en un principio, para no herirme, pero a medida que me iba acostumbrando a las embestidas, estas empezaron a ser cada vez más intensas, al igual que nuestros gemidos. El ritmo llegó a ser frenético.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él golpeó mi próstata, provocando en mí el más sublime deleite.

Oh dios. Se siente tan bien.

"Lovi … " - de pronto Antonio habló con un tono preocupado - "Lovi, e-esto está mal … p-perdóname … " - ¿el alcohol estaba dejando de hacer tanto efecto? ¿Está confuso? ¿Creé que me forzó o algo así?

"Sigue … Antonio, s-sigue. Y-Yo quiero"- Amplió sus ojos en puro asombro, y entonces reanudó el ritmo con más intensidad, alzando mis piernas para facilitar la penetración y golpeando mi punto más sensible con más ganas, hasta llevarme al mismísimo cielo, tal y como dijo.

Entre todo ese gozo, llegamos al clímax juntos, pronunciando nuestros nombres humanos y desplomándonos juntos en medio de nuestro improvisado nido de amor.

Aun no había conseguido recobrarme del todo cuando oí a Antonio murmurar.

"Te deseo , te quiero, te amo. Por favor. Quiéreme Lovi … no me rechaces … por favor."

"Tonto … como si ahora rechazarte fuese posible … ti amo. Ti amo, Antonio."

Quedamos en silencio, dos naciones abrazadas esperando al alba, mostrando entre suaves caricias el amor dormido que había habitado en nosotros durante mucho tiempo.

...

...

Hay que aprovechar para ponernos melosos ahora, porque la resaca mañana no se la aguanta ni dios ...

* * *

… madre mia …. *toda roja* ¿y-yo escribí esto? O.o

**¿Cuándo, _CÓMO_, y por qué?** *se pone más roja y se esconde*

Bueno … quizás alguien diga que Antonio y Lovino están algo occ , pero el autor no ha dicho como son en la cama~~ … y nunca lo dirá (¿lo dirá?) ¡ así que esto no es occ hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! muajaja. Además, ¿de que sirve el lado yandere de Antonio si no lo puedo utilizar para cosas importantísimas como estas? (?)

Aclaracion:

* Ron miel: ron típico de las Islas Canarias (España), al que se le añade miel para aumentar el dulzor. El sabor es intenso y dulce.

* Sol Blanco: mezcla de ... zumo de naranja azucarado ... es decir, mayoritariamente ... Sunny delight (si ... _Sunny delight_) y un cartón de vino blanco. _Sol_ como derivación de _Sunny_ (del inglés) y _blanco_, de vino blanco xD .En realidad tiene un sabor muy bueno. Creado por pura casualidad en Vizcaya (España). Cuando se le añade Vodka se le llama _"Sol de la blanca Rusia". _Si le añades cerveza se llama "Puesta de Sol".

_* No recomiendo el Absenta para nada xD  
_

_...  
_

Y … el lemon esta bien? Esta mal? ¿Lo borró o lo cambio o algo? -.-U

*Se vuelve a esconder*


End file.
